To Those Left Behind
by EnglandBabe1997
Summary: A series of short one-shot drabbles on those left behind in the Twilight Saga.
1. Renee, New Moon

**This is the first in a series of short one-shot drabbles I've thought of on people left behind during the Twilight Saga x Feel free to send in ideas in reviews - I hope you like it x :)**

Her daughter has always been the strong one, the one that _she_ can rely on, regardless of the fact that it's supposed to be the other way round. Renée knew that her daughter looked after her, far more so than for other parents, but it was just in Bella's nature to take care of everyone else before she took care of herself.

Not this time.

This time her daughter is hurting and, from what Charlie tells her and what Bella doesn't say, it's bad.

Renée just doesn't get how someone so devoted can just up and leave. She's seen her daughter and her boyfriend in the same room before, back when Bella had been in the hospital in Phoenix, and Edward had barely left her side for a moment, not even for sleep or food. His sister Alice had seemed equally worried and she wondered at the ease that the dark haired girl had left as well.

According to what Charlie had heard, they had found somewhere sunnier and more posh to live and had abandoned her daughter in the process.

Well then, that was good for them.

But not when her daughter was bleeding from the inside out like this.

Renée could honestly say she'd never heard her ex-husband so worried about anything, not even when she told him she was in labour, and the deadness in Bella's voice when Charlie finally got her to pick up the phone spoke volumes.

She needs her daughter with her through this, because every girl going through a break-up needs her mother.

It just feels like there's something else that she's lost as well, underneath the surface.

She's probably over-reacting. She already knows she's read too many romance novels lately.


	2. Edward, Breaking Dawn

Edward already knows that Bella has been hiding something from him, something big, but the reminder that Aro is here and has heard every thought he's ever made clams him enough. Even though Aro knows his suspicions, many as there are, he doesn't know the truth.

Much like Edward doesn't, until Bella's eyes shimmer with tears that will never be shed as she puts her daughter onto Jacob's back and holds her tight. His little girl's own tears spill over, flowing down her cheeks like little glistening raindrops.

Bella gives Jacob a indiscernible look, one that tells him to be careful and look after himself and look after Nessie and protect her always. Then she turns away, stiff as a statue.

Edward steps next to her and takes her hand.

Together they watch the wolf ride off with their daughter and hope that they will see her again.


	3. Jacob, New Moon

**This is for PenguinCullen06 :) I hope you like it - please read and review xxx**

He knows that he shouldn't really feel betrayed that this is happened. He should've been expecting it.

Because the second she got wind that he was in trouble, of course Bella was going to run off to the leech's side, even if it got her killed in the process. The leech's sister is selfish enough to take Bella with her, even though there's a good chance she might not come back, and Jacob with be damned if he just lets that happen.

But Bella wants to go, and her can't stop her. He can't stop her from herself, and recently she's been the most self-destructive person he knows.

And it's all because of that leech.

So if she goes and comes back with _him_ he knows he can't stick around, because he can't watch _him_ destroy her again.

If she goes she's not coming back to him, he tells her, hoping against hope.

And she goes anyway.


	4. Jane, Breaking Dawn

**This one is for codelyokomonadvanced, who asked me to write about Jane x I'm not entirely sure **_**when**_** this is set, but I hope you all like it anyway! Please read and review to let me know what you think xx :)**

Jane is stuck forever at thirteen so perhaps she can be forgiven for her pettiness when it comes to dealing with people.

It's just that she's spent the whole of her second life as Aro's pride and joy, the jewel of his guard, and now she's being upstaged by some penny headed mind reader, with a sister who looks like she's just been electric shocked and a human girlfriend (who apparently isn't human anymore) who seems to have far more talent than at first glance.

Or after the first hundred glances actually.

But she's always been petty, so it's not really her fault.

She feels abandoned when Aro leaves her behind because he's never really done it before. She's always at his side, striding ahead in front of him.

She's never left behind in Italy like this.

And certainly not for something like _this_.

She's so petty she's jealous and a jealous thirteen year old vampire with a talent for Pain is a pretty bad combination.


	5. Charlie, Pre-Books

Most teen marriages didn't work out.

It was nothing to stress over. Really.

Unless it was your marriage that was falling to pieces.

He and Renée had been so good together - they even had Isabella. But she was pulling away from him, this tiny town stifling her.

So she left.

He never got to see his daughter, except maybe on her birthday or the occasional Christmas or maybe in the summer holidays when her mother would send her down her to spend time with her father.

He didn't know what she liked, her favourite things. He didn't know what made her cry, or what made her laugh.

He didn't know anything about her.

Renée had chosen to leave him, well enough.

But she had taken Bella with her.


	6. Jasper, New Moon

He supposes it stupid, being annoyed that he's not in a place where he could be killed in an instant, but when the chances are that Alice could be killed because he's not there to protect her, because he's not there to keep her safe, then it's no contest.

The Volturi can only kill him, but he doesn't even know what losing Alice would do to him.

He can't bear the thought of losing her, not even to save his brother. Bella is with Edward now, and if they die they die together, and that would be more than Jasper would get.

Please let her come home, he prays. He's not done that since his days as a nomad, abandoning the newborn armies and hating himself for feeding on innocent people.

But this is Alice and he'll do anything for her - he always has done, since the day he first met her.

And he hates Edward a little bit right now, because she might not come back to him and that is Edward's fault.


	7. Renesmee, Breaking Dawn

Renesmee knows that perhaps it's silly of her to feel abandoned, but she can't help it. Sometimes she feels like her family forgets that no matter how old she _looks_, she's not even so much as a year old yet.

So it hurts when Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper leave, because they are her family and no matter how smart she is, she doesn't understand _why_ they have gone.

They have left her.

As she grows up (in a matter of days and weeks) she starts to understand.

They have left because they are all going to die. Sometime soon there will be nothing left of the Cullen family, except for Alice and Jasper, wandering as nomads.

That is because of her.

She wonders if Aunt Rose, Uncle Emmett, Granddad and Grandma, Dad, _Mum,_ are going to leave her next.

And that scares her even more.


	8. Bree, The Short Second Life

Diego was coming back.

Diego _had_ to come back, he'd promised her (she ignored the voice in her head that pointed out how little promises counted for here).

She knew if she was here much longer, like this, then she'd go mad or she's be dead, ripped apart by those with even less control than she had, a thought which was not pleasant for either her nor the local human population.

But she didn't care about them now, all she cared about was blood, sticky and rich sliding down her throat and her chin, keeping her alive just like always.

And she cared if Diego came back, because otherwise that might be the death of her, this time for good.


	9. Angela, Breaking Dawn

Angela had known the minute that Bella was going to get married and she was going to college then they would never really be friends again. Bella's life revolved around the Cullen's in a way that was unhealthy, but made her far too happy when it worked.

Only, like last year had proven it didn't always.

But Bella was too in love to see that, and she knew that Edward was besotted as well. She never really understood why they had left, seeing the close bonds between all of them, even their parents.

But they'd left anyway, without a word of warning, and this time Bella would be going with them rather than being left behind.

And no matter how much Angela would miss her, it was for the best.


	10. Renee, Breaking Dawn

Renée can't help but be proud of her daughter - Bella had always been more of the mother in their relationship, something she wasn't proud of but she'd tried to fix once she'd realized. But Bella was the kind to mother and fuss and it made her happy, so Renée let her.

And now Bella was all grown up, and going to college and _married _and a mum herself (that bit she wasn't so pleased with, but at least it wasn't her birth daughter - that's where the problems started for her, being a mum too young).

She only hoped that Bella wouldn't forget about her mum.


	11. Leah, New Moon

Leah had fallen in love with Sam a long time ago, and she'd known that they weren't the normal teenage relationship - they were going to get married, and have a whole life together.

She'd promised to love him forever, and he'd promised to never hurt her.

Two months later he'd turned into a wolf, and he'd broken that promise with one look at her cousin. And suddenly her own dreams because her cousin's, white wedding included.

For the longest time she didn't know what she had done - why he had abandoned her for her cousin, and mostly she tried not to care. Caring wouldn't make the pain stop.

When she turned into a wolf she kind of understood - she could feel the strength of the imprint through Sam's eyes, but she could also see every promise he'd made to Emily, everything sweet thing he'd ever whispered to her and in spite of the pain he felt for causing her this, she could feel how weak his feelings for her had become.

She tried not to let it hurt, but it did.

But Leah wasn't the kind to sit around and do nothing (not like the leech lover).

She was a big girl.

But no way was Emily going to get her into pink for the wedding.


	12. Jacob, Eclipse

He knew this would happen as soon as the leeches came back. Bella loved them too much not to let this happen, but that didn't mean Jacob had to like it, nor accept it.

He wasn't going to let Bella go without a fight, not now, not ever. He loved her too much to let her go, even if she didn't reciprocate it as he would have hoped.

Maybe she would, one day. But for that she would need to stay human, not get herself turned into a leech.

She couldn't leave him like this. Not for _him_ - not ever.

If the leech turned Bella then he would have the Pack to answer to.


	13. Tyler, Twilight

To be honest, he didn't know why he'd bothered. Bella hadn't seemed at all interested with him, particularly with her obsession with Edward Cullen. Something about that unsettled him; he looked at her like she was something to eat - and he wanted to devour her.

But still, he wouldn't give up before he'd tried. He'd always been taught that trying and failing was better than not trying at all.

So, no matter how futile, he'd turned up at Chief Swan's house, asking for Bella, on the night of Prom.

And she hadn't been there.

Well, he hadn't been surprised, but he'd hoped anyway.


	14. Esme, New Moon

Esme knows how painful it is to lose a child, having done that before. It had been the reason she had jumped after all, the son that had never had the chance to live.

It was the reason she had become a vampire.

And now here she was, willingly abandoning another of her children, even if it was under duress. For every argument she presented to stay Edward came up with another three as to why they should go.

As much as she hated it, he was right.

So maybe he was right that it would be better not to say goodbye. That would hurt too much for both parties.

They were leaving.

And Esme would never get to say goodbye to her newest daughter.


	15. Alice, Breaking Dawn

Alice doesn't want to leave - really she doesn't. She knows how the rest of her family will take it, like there's no hope left for them. She doesn't want to leave them like that, believing they're all doomed to die and that she's abandoned them because of it, but she has to.

The only way that she sees this working out is when she leaves with Jasper, and even then she doesn't know where she's supposed to go.

But that's just like most people in this world - they're all lost really.

She doesn't want to leave.

But she has to.


	16. Jasper, Breaking Dawn

Jasper has never felt right running. He's spent most of this life fighting, in the newborn wars, so his fight or flight instinct is pretty much permanently stuck to fight.

He doesn't run.

But he listens to Alice, because he loves her and because she is almost never wrong (even if she was about that pink shirt she swore he'd love. He thinks she just wanted to see him in pink, and he could never tell her no).

So when she tells him that running is the best thing for them to do - the only thing that they can do - he listens, even if he doesn't like it.

And, because he loves her, he does it.


	17. Rosalie, Pre-Books

**I know this is a sensitive issue, so I hope I did alright x Please read and review xx**

Rosalie thought that perhaps this was her penance for being such a selfish and petty person; watching her fiancé and his friends walk away after abusing her.

But she hadn't asked for much. She'd just wanted to be loved - to have a family of her own, to have children. She'd never done anything to deserve this.

So why had they done it?

She couldn't wrap her head around people being cruel enough to do this just for the _fun_ of it. And to be honest she was too tired now to worry about their motives. She just wanted to sleep, wanted the snow to carry her away with it.

She closed her eyes so she didn't have to watch them leave her there to die.


	18. Jacob, Breaking Dawn

This time he knows that if she goes she's not coming back human. The last year of their lives has been building up to this - this moment where she marries the leech and he turns her into something horrific so they can be sappily together forever.

Bella had invited him to the wedding.

He hadn't wanted to go, not at all, but he'd finally been press-ganged into it and found that he couldn't really say no. This wedding was a way for him to say goodbye, to try to change her mind for one last time.

This is goodbye for them.

Because he knows that she won't change her mind and he won't either. They're both too stubborn for that. He knows that, because how else would the leech have been persuaded to give them a _proper_ honeymoon, because Jacob had trusted in at least his common sense.

The pack stops him from going after the groom but as he is led away he looks back.

She refuses to realize this is goodbye, preferring to think of it as I'll see you later.

He won't.

He couldn't bare that.


	19. Charlie, Twilight

And he'd started to think that this was going well.

But apparently he hadn't learnt to read his daughter as well as he thought he had because he'd been completely blindsided by her decision to go back to her mother in Phoenix. Where had this decision come from?

It was that boy, Edward Cullen, the one that she'd liked so much. No matter that she said _she'd_ broken up with _him_ there was something fishy going on here.

He wasn't even entirely sure he wanted to know (no, actually, he did).

But no matter what he said she seemed to want to leave.

He pretended it didn't hurt hearing the door slam again, an echo of seventeen years ago.


	20. Bella, New Moon

She knows that she should have expected this someday - such perfection couldn't last forever after all, not matter what she'd been promised.

But she had never expected it to come this soon.

Because it feels like Edward is barely there before he's gone again, leaving her behind in the woods that are so dangerous (and even less dangerous now, she thinks). It's too short to have been anything near the forever they'd promised each other only a few short weeks ago at prom.

Before it had hurt like there were shards in her chest, tearing her to pieces every time she breathed without him.

Now it had frozen to numbness. She couldn't feel anything at all.


	21. Seth, Eclipse

He supposed that it made sense. Leaving one of the youngest of the wolves to protect Bella with Edward, and really he didn't mind doing it, but why did it have to be him?

Why was he the one that had to stay behind?

Leah was being irritating and over protective and even the other wolves were worrying about his safety, as if he didn't know just as much about how to kill a vampire as they did.

He supposed it was because he was good friends with Edward, without the prejudices of the others.

But that didn't mean he had to like it.


	22. Benjamin, Breaking Dawn

He's not really surprised that Amun has chosen to leave - he's always been a coward, afraid to fight for anyone but himself and his mate, and occasionally his coven, and even then it's not out of fondness, merely power.

But he is surprised that Amun thought Benjamin would leave with him.

He _likes_ these vampires already, with a mixture of unique and fascinating talents. He feels more like a person than a freak show here, left locked up inside a glass box.

And he wouldn't want to leave them all to die, especially not little Renesmee, who's not even had the chance to leave yet.

So Amun can go, but it will be without him.


	23. Marcus, Pre-Books

He knew that his wife had never wanted to leave him. She had been taken, by the wolves that they'd taken so much effort into making a treaty with, and the rogue vampires that Aro had trusted.

And Didyme was dead.

She would never come back to him, not ever - not even after all this time that they'd been together and in love. Until now nothing had ever separated them and it was only because he knew that she wouldn't want him to that he let death separate them.

Didyme was gone and she'd left him alone for the rest of eternity.

He _wanted_ someone to put him out of his misery.


	24. Quil, Eclipse

Quil hates the fact that Claire doesn't live on the Reservation. It means he doesn't get to see her half as often as the rest of the pack see their own imprints. No matter how often Emily creates excuses for her to visit, it's never enough, and that's before you even consider the age difference between the two of them - something like 14 years.

To be honest, as much as he loves it, sometimes he wonders about why this imprint happened. At the minute it's too difficult to do anything but complicate his life.

And the pain when she's not there never goes away.


	25. Emily, Eclipse

She hates this, the sitting at home and waiting for him to come back, and wondering if he'll come back at all.

She's not stupid, she knows how strong Sam is, but she knows that these vampires are equally strong. They were made to balance each other out, and she worries about all of the wolves should a vampire catch them on their own.

She's kind of the pack mum, because none of their real mums actually know what's going on, just that their son has joined the Reservation's gang and they're never at home.

Emily worries for all of them, for the boys and their parents and unendingly for Leah, but most of all for Sam.

She doesn't know what she'd do if he didn't come home.


	26. Demetri, Pre-Books

He's always left behind.

And that's the fun part, the chase, the hunt. That's what he's there for. He's on the Guard so he can hunt the people that try to run, track them down and burn them to ash. He's part of the Volturi and he does his job, well and with pride. Demetri knows that he's good at what he does - it's why he's a part of the Volturi after all. They only take the best.

Being left behind is the easy part, it's the next part that's _fun_.

And that's why he doesn't mind being left behind.

He loves to follow.


	27. Tanya, Breaking Dawn

They've always stuck together, the three of them, for as long as she can remember. Sisters in venom and blood and every other thing that matter.

Only now it's just her and Kate because Irina is gone, having paid the price for her 'false information' as Aro likes to claim. All Irina had done was make a simple mistake and pay the price. She'd been terrified of the consequences, having seen them once before with their mother and the abomination she's sired.

But this child was not like that - the furthest thing from that. But as much as she liked being called Auntie Tanya sometimes she wishes that this child hadn't been born because then she would still have her sister.


	28. Diego, Eclipse

**Even though he's dead before she was, I wrote this x So imagine that he died afterwards. Somehow...**

She's gone.

Bree's gone.

She's met the same horrible end that so many others of their kind have over the last few months. He's seen most of their deaths for himself over the last few months and he can imagine her end, the fire and the pain and the fear. He'd promised that he would protect her.

He's never failed to uphold a promise like this.

Instead Bree's dead, barely more than a child.

She had not deserved this life - none of them had - but she had managed it, and better than any of the others. He'd started to think she might actually live through this.

He'd never imagined that she would be the one to leave him.


	29. Jasper, Pre-Books

Jasper is far from stupid. In this world, stupidity means you don't last long and Jasper has lasted far longer than anyone could've expected him to, even with his gift.

But he can't help feeling this way. It's one of the curses to being an empath - to be constantly influenced by other people's feelings, not knowing which of them are really your own. Sometimes he wonders if he really is feeling anything at all.

But right now he should be feeling the bloodlust, the rage, of the newborns. Instead he's feeling sadness.

And that will get all of them killed.

Because he might have actually liked Peter and been fond of Charlotte but if he stands around and mopes about them being gone then he's going to end up dead.


	30. Aro, Pre-Books

In all honesty, Aro had been almost impressed at the fact that Marcus had decided to leave. Marcus was not usually the one for change, a strong indicator that Aro's own sister Didyme was responsible for Marcus's odd behaviour and sudden desire to leave.

Well, that couldn't happen.

And no matter how bad he would feel, no matter how much it would pain him, something had to be done about Didyme's obviously wilful nature and her inability to listen to him when he told her to do something.

Marcus could not be allowed to leave.

He must be stopped at any cost.

Even Didyme.


	31. Jenks, Breaking Dawn

In his years of working for Mr Jasper Cullen, Jenks has learnt that questions are not something particularly safe to ask, even if he's only asking Jasper's sister-in-law.

But there is a child involved in this one, something that's never happened before and is a moral boundary that he's finding difficult to cross. No matter how much more harmless Bella Cullen seems than her brother-in-law he doesn't know where this child has come from or where she's going and it's something he's not comfortable with.

But Bella is quick to reassure him and she even looks like she's telling the truth, so Jenks isn't going to argue with her for his peace of mind and in order to remain in the same physical condition.

This little girl is safe, he believes her.

And he really doesn't want to know anything more than that.


	32. Charlie, Breaking Dawn

They say that when your daughter gets married that you don't lose a daughter but gain a son.

Charlie knows that's not going to happen. He's seen how Edward affects his daughter and he can't say he's one hundred percent happy with the marriage, simply because even with how happy she is, Charlie knows exactly how badly Edward can hurt her if he chooses to, the kind of hurt that he can't fix.

So, no, he's not completely fond of his son-in-law, but still it's what Bella has chosen and he can't really interfere with that.

She's not his little girl anymore and she needs to learn to make her own mistakes - or not, as it may turn out.

But he can't stop feeling like he's going to lose her.


	33. Emily, Breaking Dawn

She knows that there's every chance that once Sam walks out that door, he's not coming back.

And she understands that Sam is going to help Bella and the Cullens, and if there was anything _she_ could do to help she'd be doing it, but she doesn't understand why this was happening in the first place.

None of them had done anything wrong.

All that had happened was that two people in love had been lucky enough to be blessed with a child.

What was wrong with that?

And she'd never blame any of them, especially not the baby, but her mind was spinning, knowing that Sam, or any of the pack, might not come home again.


	34. Victoria, Twilight

She's known James for centuries, along with Laurent. He had been the one to turn her, so that they could be together forever.

They'd hunted together for just as long, Victoria enjoying James' games as much as he did. She enjoyed the thrill of the hunt, the chase, and finally the kill.

But they always did it together.

And now she was on her own.

It was the one hunt that went wrong, the human girl protected by the Cullen Coven, who defied their own nature to act like they were as pathetic as humans.

She didn't know how they'd managed to kill James.

But they had.

And now she would hunt their human.

But it would be alone.


	35. Billy, Eclipse

It's at time like this that he really wishes that this had not fallen to Jacob's generation. They were out fighting an army of newborn vampires, aiding vampires for a girl that loved and wanted to be a vampire.

Billy had absolutely no problem with Bella - in fact, she was like his third daughter - but this shouldn't be happening.

Why couldn't it have been their generation?

Why was it his son that had to grow up too fast and miss out on his education with patrolling and killing evil vampires.

It wasn't fair.

Most of the time he wishes that he could be the one instead, just so that his son wouldn't have to.


	36. Vladimir, Breaking Dawn

They were so confident in their power that they had trusted everything to those beneath them, trusting that they would fear them enough to carry out their orders.

And they had turned to stone, sitting there, watching the world pass them by. They had been idle and stupid, believing that they could stay in power through fear.

And they had paid for it, in the attack of the Volturi, who had been merely whispers, non-threatening to say the least, storming into their throne room, killing their third brother and taking their castle.

The Volturi brothers even sat in their chairs, in the chair of the vampire they had slaughtered to sit there.

And Vladimir would have his revenge.

He'd learnt that centuries was plenty of time to plan.


	37. Caius, Breaking Dawn

Caius has to hold in his snarl. Because he's letting people go - dangers go. The Cullens are far too dangerous to be allowed to live - they've gathered an army here, claiming they are just witnesses, but everyone here knows better.

They will come again, stronger. They will kill the newborn, the one with the unexpected talent, with power beyond what they had expected. They should've demanded Bella's death the moment they'd first laid eyes on her.

But they had let her live, in the moment of foolishness, or perhaps blindness.

But next time she would be the first to die and then the rest of her 'family' would follow.


	38. Sam, New Moon

It's from Billy Black that he first hears that the Swan girl is missing, that she's out alone with one of the leeches, in the woods. And his heart jumps in his throat because no matter how stupid the girl apparently is for getting herself tangled with vampires, she doesn't deserve to die.

He knows that he's more qualified than most, so he volunteers to go help find her, as soon as he hears that she's gone. It's not difficult to follow the sickly stench in his nose, until he comes across the girl curled in on herself on the forest floor.

He feels sorry for her. She looks like he did when he thought Emily was going to leave him.


End file.
